Happy is happy
by Liliana-chan
Summary: On a free day Natsu and Happy go fishing. Only to meet a small girl and saving her from her sad world!


**One Shot: Happy is happy!  
Summary: On a free day Natsu and Happy go fishing. Only to meet a small girl and saving her from her sad world!  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 952  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I want fish!", Happy stated sitting on Lucy's bed watching all his friends stir awake in Lucy's apartment.  
The blonde owner of the room just groaned "Don't you always?".  
She had given up on asking her friends to leave long ago and as long they didn't ruin anything she tolerated them.  
"But I'm hungry!" the blue Exceed exclaimed.  
Natsu sighed and stood up from his position on Lucy's bed.  
"Come on let's get you some fish." the Fire Dragon Slayer muttered and left with Happy to get some fish for the blue cat.  
Happy was walking beside Natsu because he was too lazy to fly.  
They were about halfway through Magnolia when Happy suddenly felt being pulled to the side.  
"AYE! Help Natsu!" he yelled and the pink haired turned around.  
A small ginger haired girl about 8 years old clutched onto the blue Exceed.  
"Oi little girl give me back Happy." Natsu told the girl but she just shook her head  
"I wanna keep the kitty cat!" she stuck her tongue out at Natsu stood up and ran away, still holding Happy in a tight grip.  
Natsu ran after the girl who giggled and jumped through the alleyways with a cat in her arms and a 18 year old running after her.  
After a sharp left turn the girl suddenly came to a halt and Natsu almost toppled over her.  
"What are you-" he began asking but didn't end when he saw the girl looking at two adults that were having a heated argument.  
"It's you fault! If you had taken the pill this wouldn't have happened!" The man shouted and the woman screeched at him "You didn't even have a condom you stupid brat! So it's not only my fault!"  
"This is why I hate you! Women shouldn't talk back!" the man yelled and hit he woman.  
When Natsu heard the girl mutter "Otou-san... Okaa-san..." And she run away into the direction she and Natsu had just come from.  
Said Fairy Tail mage growled and turned around to chase after the girl who still had her tiny arms around Happy.  
He found the two hurled in a corner of a dead end and the girl was sobbing heavily.  
Happy patted the girls head in a soothing manner and it was easy to see that he was not comfortable with the situation.  
Natsu sat down beside the girl and pulled her into a hug.  
When her sobs had subsided she looked up at him and whispered hoarsely  
"I'm sorry stranger-san. First for taking kitty cat and for crying so much!" she rubbed her eyes and Natsu only grinned  
"No problem. It was... an interesting race. I'm Natsu Dragneel and this 'kitty cat' as you call him is Happy."  
"I'm Aiko." the girl smiled back.  
'Child of love. How ironic.' Natsu thought sadly and then asked  
"Hey Aiko-chan do you like fish? Would you like to join us for fishing?" he invited her and she nodded.  
She let Happy go so he could fly next to Natsu who had put the girl on his shoulders.  
The girl giggled happily about the things she saw.  
She had never seen the city from another view and being at a different height showed her another view.  
"Natsu-nii-san? Why is Happy-kun flying?" she asked suddenly looking at the blue cat.  
"That's because he is special! He is an Exceeds. A cat from another dimension. This is why he is able to do that!" Natsu grinned and Aiko tried to say Exceed.  
A hundred new words came out of her mouth but none of them was the real thing.  
"Eggsheet!" she giggled believing it was the right word.  
Having arrived at their destination Aiko had sat down next to Natsu and Happy.

She waited for something to happen when they had started to fish but after 5 minutes of complete silence she began to stop Natsu and Happy.

"Boring! Catching Fishies is Boring. I want to do something funny!" The girl exclaimed and threw away the fishing rods.  
"NOOOO FIIIISH!" Happy called after his fishing rod rather theatrically.  
Natsu sighed "What do you want to do Aiko-chan?" he asked and the girl answered his question with another question  
"I want to learn how to do a cartwheel! Can you teach me?" she asked and her eyes turned bigger into a puppy eye look she gave Natsu.  
"Alright I'll do it." he grinned and began teaching and helping her.  
Happy flew around them cheering loudly for Aiko.  
They spent the whole afternoon teaching her and when Aiko got tired she let herself fall into the green grass.  
"I'm tired Natsu-nii-san... I want to sleep!" she grinned and Natsu laughed.  
"Natsu let's take her to the guild. There she'll have a real family." Happy proposed and Aiko nodded tiredly snuggling closer to Natsu.  
"Alright Aiko let's make you a part of Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned and hoisted her up to go to the guild.  
All his friends were there and accepted the tired child into their middle.  
Natsu told all his friends about the small girl who had taken a liking to Juvia and had placed herself onto said water mage.  
"Juvia thinks Aiko-chan is very cute." Juvia smiled at the sleeping figure, raking her finger through the small girls hair.

Suddenly Happy's tummy growled and all members laughed quietly  
"Seems like you didn't get any fish at all." Mirajane laughed handing a fish to Happy who dug in happily.  
"Now Happy is happy!" Aiko muttered in her sleep.

**Done for #Love-Fairy-Tail contest :D**


End file.
